A Time for Us
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: Ia dikaruniai wajah yang cukup tampan untuk anak seusianya. Rambut dan matanya berwarna coklat dengan intensitas tak jauh berbeda. Kulitnya putih—sedikit pucat dan seringkali berwarna kemerahan. Namun ia tidak memiliki teman. AU. JP, SS, SB, RL and PP.


"_Ih, dasar anak penyakitan! Lemah, ah! Masa' lari satu keliling saja sudah jatuh?"_

"_Tidak seru main dengan dia—sedikit-sedikit capek. Sebentar-sebentar pingsan—"_

"_Maraton? Dia? Halah—paling juga dia duduk di bawah pohon seperti biasa!"_

"_Tinggalkan saja dia. Dia itu temannya cuma buku. Bicara saja masih gagap."_

_Suara tawa—mengejek. Menyakitkan—_

Tak ada yang tersisa di sudut pikirannya—kecuali makian dan nada skeptis. Atau sinis. Atau sarkastis—bocah itu tidak tahu lagi. Ia penyendiri. Tidak karena sikapnya yang tidak menyenangkan ataupun parasnya yang jauh dari kata manis. Nyatanya, ia dikaruniai wajah yang cukup tampan untuk anak seusianya. Rambut dan matanya berwarna coklat dengan intensitas tak jauh berbeda. Kulitnya putih—sedikit pucat dan seringkali berwarna kemerahan.

Namun ia tidak memiliki teman. Kalaupun ada—tidak pernah terlalu lama. Pasti akan ada yang merebut temannya—mempengaruhi agar tidak bergaul terlalu dekat dengan dirinya yang dibayangi malaikat maut. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sudah bosan pindah sekolah. Pindah kota. Dengan alih-alih keinginan ayahnya untuk membawanya ke kota yang lebih baik—untuk kesehatannya. Namun pada kenyataannya, sang ayah hanya sedih karena bocah-bocah seumur si surai madu yang tahu penyakit anaknya justru malah mengucilkannya. Menganggapnya tiada.

Bocah berusia dua belas itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tersenyum.

—_dan diam-diam, ia menangis._

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

— _**A Time for Us —**_

_(Hogwarts Love Story)_

_Friendship / Hurt / Comfort_

_James Potter x Remus Lupin x Sirius Black_

_Alternative Universe, no magic, no muggle, no pureblood, and no Voldemort._

_All characters © J. K. Rowling_

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

Bocah bersurai coklat muda itu berjongkok.

Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Bercampur air botolan yang disiramkan dengan sengaja oleh beberapa bocah lain seusianya. Dua kali ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri, dan kedua-duanya berakhir dengan dorongan di bahu ringkihnya. Aksi yang membuat punggungnya menghantam dinding bata di belakangnya. Sepasang manik coklat terang itu takut-takut untuk mendongak. Kenapa dirinya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini—ia juga tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, ia diseret ke gang sempit dan buntu. Tas sekolahnya diobrak-abrik dan buku-buku di dalamnya dilemparkan ke jalanan. Saku celana dan kemejanya diobok-obok. Uangnya dirampas dan pipinya ditampar sebanyak tiga kali. Ujung-ujungnya ia hanya bisa meringkuk dalam kengerian.

"Hoi anak baru!"

Satu tendangan ringan—bersarang di kaki kirinya. Si rambut madu tertunduk dalam-dalam ketika bentakan itu kembali terarah padanya.

"Dengar, ya! Kamu wajib sedia uang lebih banyak kalau mau selamat!" suara kedua, terdengar sama menghina.

Lalu terdengar tawa riuh rendah penuh kemenangan.

"Eh, dia hebat, lho~" kali ini seorang anak perempuan, "Dia nggak nangis sama sekali! Padahal tampangnya kayak cewek!"

"Bikin dia nangis aja, susah banget—" anak pertama membalas.

Tawa itu kembali membahana.

Ini bukan hal yang sulit kau temukan di pojok jalanan yang sepi. Tiga bocah kelas sembilan yang mengeroyok satu anak kelas tujuh—dengan cara-cara yang entah darimana mereka pelajari, juga dengan kosa kata yang entah darimana mereka dengar. Memang tidak ada senjata tajam—namun pernahkah mereka mendengar kalau kata-kata bisa meninggalkan efek traumatis psikologis yang berkepanjangan? Dua anak lelaki itu kembali mempermainkan korban mereka, sementara satu-satunya perempuan di sana malah bersorak senang sambil menepuk tangan untuk memberikan semangat. Si surai madu sama sekali tidak berdaya—hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan tanpa sedikit pun perlawanan.

"Tiga lawan satu—" namun 'kesenangan' sore itu mendadak terhenti karena suara lain menginterupsi, "nggak seimbang, hoi!"

Ketiga bocah itu tersentak. Bersamaan mereka menoleh ke belakang—menemukan dua anak lelaki yang tak lain adalah adik kelas mereka.

"Kau—" si gembong dari kubu penggencet berkacak pinggang, "ngapain ada di sini? Mau coba jadi pahlawan, hah?" teriaknya lantang.

Disambung dengan bentakan bocah berbadan besar, "Kau lagi-kau lagi—kenapa sih kalian suka sekali ikut campur? Memangnya anak ini teman kalian?"

"Ah, kayak nggak tahu saja. Kami 'kan paling suka ikut campur urusan orang lain." si 'pahlawan' yang memakai kacamata bundar menjawab. Tangannya yang sedang memegang _bat baseball_ terayun-ayun ringan, "Lagipula bosan memukul bola pakai ini—memukul bokong besarmu itu sepertinya lebih menarik."

Anak lelaki yang ada di belakang si kacamata pun ikut bersuara, "Prongs. Kau hajar si Tambun Evan. Biar aku yang mematahkan hidung si Tolol Avery—bagaimana?" tawar bocah yang masih mengenakan _glove baseball_ itu sambil tersenyum-senyum senang. Setali tiga uang dengan rekannya sore ini, ia masih mengenakan kostum tim _baseball_ sekolah, "Dan kau, Bellatrix—paman pasti akan mengurungmu di kamar mandi."

Si kacamata tergelak, "_Nice offer_, Padfoot. Tapi aku pilih Avery saja."

"_Deal_. Lumayan—_sandsack_ di rumah masih jebol." balas rekannya dengan nada senang.

"Sirius, kau—" geram, si anak gadis menghentak langkahnya, "awas saja kau nanti! Dan kau juga, Potter!" ia terlihat sedikit bingung dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Avery dan Evan. Si surai hitam keriting itu kesal setengah mati ketika menemukan ekspresi takut di wajah kedua teman sekelasnya—dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dengan sengaja, ia berjalan ke tengah si Prongs dan si Padfoot, dan menabrakkan bahunya ke dada dua anak _baseball _yang baru datang tersebut. Dua bocah itu sama-sama tergelak dan angkat bahu—lalu memandangi Avery dan Evan dengan tatapan haus darah.

"Nah—ratu iblis kalian sudah pergi. Masih mau main-main dengan kami?" tantang si Sirius sambil menyeringai—seolah ingin memamerkan gigi taringnya.

Keduanya sama-sama berpandangan dan menelan ludah.

"Mau atau tidak?" kali ini si Prongs berbicara, "Kalau terlalu lama, nanti tanganku selip, lho—" ia berkata demikian sambil memutar-mutarkan tongkat pemukul di tangan—

"Kalian berdua—" Avery memasang tampang kesal sambil berjalan merapat ke dinding. Evan ada di belakangnya, mengekor bagai tikus yang habis dilumuri mentega dan berhadapan dengan kucing garong, "—lihat saja!" teriaknya sambil setengah berlari dari gang kecil tersebut. Tentu saja ujung-ujungnya mereka sama-sama tunggang langgang dari mulut gang sampai ke tempat yang menurut mereka aman—

Melihat pemandangan barusan, tentu saja si kacamata nyengir-nyengir puas, "Heh, dasar pengecut busuk. Baru digertak sudah kabur—"

"Sudahlah, James Potter. Kau bisa menghabisi mereka besok—tapi ada yang lebih butuh perhatian, nih." ujar Sirius yang sedang berjalan menghampiri korban sore itu—si rambut madu yang kini sudah tidak meringkuk lagi, melainkan tersungkur, "Hei, _mate_—kau baik?" tanya bocah sangar itu sambil menepuk pelan pipi si surai madu.

"Oke-oke, Sirius Black." segera, si rambut gelap awut-awutan itu mendekat. Ia sama-sama berjongkok dengan si surai hitam gondrong—dan sama-sama mengerenyitkan dahi ketika sadar kalau bocah di hadapan mereka itu gemetar. Bukan karena takut ataupun dingin—"_Bloody hell_, Pad! Dia kejang!" teriak si Prongs dengan nada panik.

Tentu saja lawan bicaranya sadar akan hal itu, "_Christ,_ badannya panas sekali. Keringatnya juga sangat banyak—" gumam si mata tajam ketika memegang tubuh anak itu, "lepaskan jaketmu, Prongs! Cepat!" perintah Sirius tegas sambil melepaskan _glove_ di tangan lalu menahan tubuh mungil itu pada kedua bahunya.

"Oke—ini." si kacamata segera menyerahkan jaket kebangsaan tim _baseball_ sekolahnya itu kepada Sirius—dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika mereka memakaikan jaket pada bocah di hadapan—"Astaga, dia!" teriak James tertahan, "Lupin!"

"Hah?" Sirius memandang James penuh tanya, "Kau kenal?"

"Memorimu itu bagaimana, sih? Dia 'kan teman satu kelas kita, Pad—!" nada gemas dan tak habis pikir terdengar bersamaan, "Remus John Lupin! Baru juga kemarin dia pindah—atau kau ini memang tidak dengar waktu profesor Slughorn memperkenalkan dia di depan kelas?" James bicara panjang lebar.

Sirius mengerjap dua kali, "Tidak." jawabnya tegas, "Sepertinya aku tertidur dan—oke, terserah. Kita harus segera menolong anak ini dulu. Siapa tadi namanya? Rumus—"

"Re-Mus." jawab James dengan mengeja, "Ya sudah. Kau angkat saja dia ke—ke—tidak mungkin kita ke rumah sakit St. Mungo, terlalu jauh. Hospital Wings—jauh juga. Lebih tidak mungkin lagi ke rumahku—kediaman Black apalagi—hmm—"

"Prongs, cepat putuskan!" bentak Sirius ketika merasakan getaran dari tubuh bocah bernama Remus John Lupin itu menghebat, "Kau mau anak ini mati di sini?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Pad, aku sedang berpikir!" balas James menghardik, "Oh! Ke rumah Snape!" ia menjentikkan jari—dan dilihat dari sorot mata Sirius, James yakin kalau sahabatnya itu satu pikiran.

"Oke—jadi?" demi Tuhan, Kristus, Allah, Budha—siapapun yang ada di atas sana yang mempermainkan benang takdir, Sirius ngeri melihat bibir anak ini mulai membiru. Kedua matanya terpejam dan keringat dinginnya membanjir. Buru-buru Sirius meretsletingkan jaket pinjaman dari James agar tubuh si rambut madu ini sedikit hangat, "Kita bagi tugas. Aku ke tempat Snape—dan kau?"

James sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajaran milik korban penggencetan itu dan memasukkannya sekali jadi ke dalam sebuah ransel hitam, "Aku akan ke rumah anak ini. Alamatnya, err—" untunglah, di sampul buku milik Remus John Lupin terdapat informasi mengenai tempat tinggalnya, "syukurlah." ucapnya lega sambil menenteng tas milik Remus di bahu kirinya, "Dekat dengan rumahku."

"Kalau begitu, ayo bergegas." Sirius perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengan Remus ke lehernya, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di lipatan paha kanan dan kiri si anak untuk menggendongnya di punggung, "Ya ampun—anak ini ringan sekali. Dia makan atau tidak, sih?" gumam Sirius dengan dahi mengerenyit.

"Baiklah—" James mengangguk cepat, "kita bertemu di Spinner's End, Pad!"

"_Roger!_"

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

"Bagaimana, dok—"

Seorang wanita, dengan pakaian sederhana dan berwarna lembut, bertanya. Nada suaranya sangat cemas—pun rautnya yang sudah siap menangis. Parasnya menyisakan kecantikan yang ia miliki semasa muda, dengan bola mata berwana hijau terang dan rambut sewarna madu yang mulai diramaikan semburat putih. Wanita itu dirangkul oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluh. Tubuhnya jangkungnya dilapisi oleh pakaian yang tidak terlihat mewah. Garis wajahnya tegas, namun jelas khawatir. Ia memperhatikan anaknya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur pasien—sesekali menghela nafas berat dan mengeratkan rangkulan di bahu istrinya—

"Sudah stabil." Tobias Snape memberikan senyum tipisnya pada kedua orang dewasa itu, "Walau tidak bisa dibilang baik—kurasa besok ia terpaksa membolos dulu." pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan isyarat pada Remus untuk tetap berbaring.

"Apa—yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Mr. Lupin pada Tobias, "Anakku—"

Tobias menghela nafas, "Kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin—" ia membukakan pintu kamar tamunya dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu keluar—walau agak sulit karena sepertinya, mereka berdua masih melongok ke arah Remus yang sama sekali tidak berbicara, "saya rasa hal ini terlalu sensitif, _no_?"

"Ya—tentu, dokter Snape." akhirnya sepasang suami-istri itu menyerah.

"Nah—ini dia." Tobias tersenyum kecil melihat satu-dua-tiga bocah ini, "Potter, Black, Pettigrew. Bisa temani anak Mr. Lupin di dalam? Sepertinya dia kesepian—"

Spontan, ketiga bocah itu mengangguk, "Tentu!"

"Bagus. Eileen dan Severus akan menyusul untuk membawakan sup krim jagung dan coklat hangat." tambah sang dokter sambil menunjuk ke dalam kamar, "sana—"

Tanpa komando dua kali, ketiga bocah itu langsung grabak-grubuk ke arah pintu yang terbuka—membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum kecil.

"Untunglah ada mereka bertiga—" gumam Tobias dengan nada sedikit suram, "atau aku khwatir anak kalian akan berakhir di St. Mungo. Bisa-bisa langsung di kamar intermediet—atau lebih parah, ICU—" ia menghela nafas, "aku tidak menyangka masih ada penggencetan di zaman seperti sekarang."

Mr. Lupin terlihat geram, "Ya. Aku beruntung karena sedang ada di rumah ketika Potter ke rumahku." ia berucap, dan mengingat bagaimana ekspresi James ketika mengatakan kalau anaknya pingsan di tengah jalan. Kalau dilihat dari keringat yang menetes dan pakaiannya yang berantakan, Mr. Lupin yakin kalau James berlari sepanjang jalan sambil membawa tas milik Remus, "Syukurlah—Remus ditemukan oleh anak-anak baik."

"Hmm—" Tobias sedikit bingung mau berkata apa—karena tahu bagaimana reputasi sebenarnya seorang James Potter dan Sirius Black di sekolah, "aku juga terkejut ketika Black membawa-bawa temannya yang pingsan dan kejang begitu." ia membalas, "Kurasa Pettigrew yang kelak akan mengurus izin dengan sekolah. Begitu-begitu—" Tobias sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan 'walau-terlihat-kurang-bisa-diandalkan', sebenarnya, "_well_, dia biasa menolong Potter dan Black untuk hal-hal seperti itu."

Atau bahasa sopan dari 'dia mau kok, disuruh-suruh oleh James dan Sirius untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurut dua bocah itu merepotkan'.

Tobias Snape membuka pintu ruang praktek setibanya mereka di sana—setelah melewati sebuah lorong dengan beberapa lukisan dan lemari kaca berisi botol-botol obat. Pria itu memastikan tak ada lagi bocah berkeliaran sebelum menutup pintu tersebut dan membicarakan lebih dalam masalah kesehatan putra dari keluaga Lupin. Setidaknya kedua orang tua ini sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anaknya—dan luar biasanya, Remus sendiri paham kondisi tubuhnya. Tobias merasa salut untuk hal ini. Tidak banyak orang tua yang akan menjelaskan penyakit itu, mengajak anaknya bekerja sama untuk terapi—dan mengaskan secara jujur bahwa Remus menderita penyakit yang sampai sekarang, belum ditemukan obatnya.

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

"Hei, hei—apa masih sakit?" tanya James Potter pada Remus Lupin yang kini sudah duduk menyandar di tempat tidur, "Mukamu masih pucat—"

Remus menggeleng kecil, "Sudah biasa. Sakit sih, tidak. Hanya sedikit pusing saja."

"Mungkin—" Peter berkata takut-takut, padahal posisi duduknya paling dekat dengan Remus, "karena duduk, ya? Bagaimana kalau kamu tiduran lagi? Be—begitu kan, Sirius?" gumamnya sambil mengatupkan tangan, lalu menoleh ke arah Sirius.

"Kenapa tanya aku—bukan aku yang dokter di sini." jawab Sirius. Nadanya cuek, tidak peduli, walau sesekali melirik ke arah Remus yang kini menunduk. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan dirinya tadi sore—yang panik setengah hidup sambil menggendong Remus dan berlari-lari ke arah Spinner's End.

Perhatian mereka berempat tertuju pada pintu kamar yang terbuka perlahan—

"Bagaimana dia mau sembuh kalau kalian masih mengoceh saja—" Severus Snape sedang berjalan mendekati mereka dan membawakan baki dengan jajaran gelas berisi coklat hangat di atasnya, "Ambil. Masing-masing satu gelas." ia berkata dengan nada tegas sambil menyodorkan baki di tangan.

"_Thanks_, Sev—"

James mengambil dua gelas sekaligus, dan salah satunya ia serahkan pada Remus, "Ini. Err—bisa pegang gelas, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah.

"Umm—iya." agak ragu, Remus mengambilnya, "Terima kasih."

Sirius dan Peter juga mengambil masing-masing satu, lalu menyesapnya dalam diam sambil berpandang-pandangan. Suasana memang sedikit canggung—mungkin karena ada seorang asing di dekat mereka—ditambah kehadiran Severus yang memang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu. Anak bersurai hitam yang membingkai wajah itu menoleh pada Remus yang masih meniupi isi gelasnya. Ya, Severus adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan dokter Tobias Snape dan farmakolog Eillen Prince. Ia sudah biasa membantu kedua orang tuanya melayani pasien yang tidak sengaja menginap—dan _well_, tentu saja ini bukan pertama kali kamar tamu rumahnya ditempati orang asing.

Severus juga tahu—kalau sampai yang dipergunakan adalah kamar tamu dan bukan ranjang kecil di ruang praktek, pastilah bocah ini sakitnya parah.

"Ayah menyuruhmu tinggal di sini satu malam." Severus berkata tanpa ada basa-basi sama sekali, "Kurasa ia sedang berbicara dengan orang tuamu. Jadi kau santai-santai saja, jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Ayah juga akan memberikan surat izin supaya besok kau tidak masuk sekolah dulu." ucap bocah bertampang judes itu panjang lebar. Ia menurunkan posisi baki di tangan dan memandangi ketiga anak yang terlihat kelewat sehat itu bergantian, "Dan kalian—mau sampai kapan di sini?"

"Sampai—" Sirius nyengir jahil, "dia tidur?"

Severus memutar kedua bola matanya, "Terserah. Asal jangan ganggu dia. Jelas-jelas dia butuh banyak istirahat—dan kalian malah mengganggu." omelnya dengan nada ketus. Namun dengan segera nada itu sedikit, ditegaskan lagi, _sedikit_ melunak ketika bola matanya bertatapan dengan milik Remus, "Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja aku. Kamarku di sebelah—"

"Baiklah." Remus tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sebelumnya, Snape—"

"Panggil Severus saja—" ralat Severus langsung, "bahkan anak-anak berandal seperti mereka saja kuizinkan untuk itu." tatapannya langsung berubah sinis ketika bertemu pandang dengan James dan Sirius—dan yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir saja karena sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan teman sekelas mereka itu.

Senyuman Remus melebar, "Terima kasih, Severus. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Remus kalau kau mau." tawarnya. Nada yang terdengar jauh dari kata percaya diri.

Severus hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu—aku duluan." ucapnya dengan intonasi yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya dan keluar begitu saja dari kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan James dan Sirius yang geleng-geleng kepala—sementara Peter sibuk dengan gelas coklatnya. Remus terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman, ia langsung memandangi gelas di tangan.

"Hei-hei, kenapa mukamu begitu?" James bertanya ketika melihat ekspresi muram di wajah Remus, "Kalau Severus sih—jangan dipikirkan. Mukanya memang begitu sejak lahir—"

"Hidungnya juga—" sambung Sirius, jahil.

"Rambutnya juga!" tak mau kalah, Peter ikut bicara.

"Bukan itu intinya, Pad, Wormtail—" James melotot ke arah Sirius yang pasang tampang pura-pura takut dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh tambun Peter.

"Selamatkan aku, Wormtail—Prongs sepertinya akan _berserk_." Sirius berkata dengan nada sok takut, dan hal itu membuat James menyeringai dan melempar wajah tertampan (walau usianya masih dua belas) di silsilah keluarga Black itu dengan bantal.

"Sudah, tutup mulutmu. Remus bisa lama sembuhnya kalau melihat kelakuanmu—" ujar James yang tidak peduli dengan mimik menyebalkan Sirius, "sampai mana tadi aku bicara? Oh—sampai Severus mukanya begitu. Yah, memang begitu—padahal sebenarnya orangnya perhatian sekali, hanya saja—" James berhenti bicara ketika Remus memandanginya dengan sorot tidak percaya, "—aku salah bicara?"

Remus tertawa canggung, "Tidak, hanya saja—" senyuman itu kembali tersungging, "baru kali ini ada anak seumurku yang langsung memanggil—nama depanku."

"Hah?" mendengar hal itu, Peter langsung menelengkan kepalanya. Bingung, "memangnya di sekolahmu dulu kenapa? Orangnya sopan-sopan?" ia bertanya, polos.

"Tidak, bukan begitu—" Remus kembali tertawa mendengar kata-kata Peter. Maksudnya, oh Tuhan, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia tergelak begini lepas di hadapan orang-orang yang baru ia tahu namanya barusan, "aku—tidak punya teman dekat. Tidak pernah punya, malah." ekspresinya memuram ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Sirius menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melirik ke arah James. Si kacamata itu juga melirik sejenak, lalu keduanya kembali berfokus pada Remus. Memutuskan tidak bertanya karena sepertinya kelewat sensitif—

"Kenapa begitu?"

—dan ternyata malah Peter yang bertanya. James dan Sirius menepuk dahi.

"Karena aku—" Remus angkat bahu, "entahlah, kurasa aku tidak pandai—bergaul?" tawanya kali ini terdengar garing, "lagipula aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku—" hela nafas, "—di rumah sakit."

Dahi Sirius berkedut, "Separah itu?"

"Mungkin tidak separah yang kalian pikirkan, hanya saja—sering kumat. Satu bulan sekali aku harus ke rumah sakit dan, kalian lihat sendiri—tadi." Remus tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia sudah biasa dipandang dengan sorot seolah dia ini tak berguna—hanya mayat yang menunggu mati dan menghabiskan suplai oksigen. Atau ditatap remeh, rendah, mencemooh—ia sudah kenyang dengan sorot-sorot sedemikian oleh bocah-bocah seusianya sebelum ia pindah ke kota ini, "Maaf. Aku bicara yang tidak perlu. Aku juga sudah merepotkan kalian—aku ini—" lagi, Remus menghela nafas.

"Aduh, kau ini—" James menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan geleng-geleng gemas, "kami 'kan sudah menolongmu, Remus—seharusnya kau itu bilangnya terima kasih dan bukan malah meminta maaf." tandas si kacamata sambil tersenyum lebar, "Lagipula yang tadi itu salah mereka semua—sudah bangkotan, beraninya menyerang anak kelas tujuh. Tiga lawan satu, pula. Pengecut."

"Hoi-hoi. Ada sepupuku di sana—" gumam Sirius dengan ekspresi datar namun nada menyebalkan, "jangan kau berani-berani membawa keluarga Black di dalam ocehanmu itu, James Potter—atau kutendang bokongmu."

James langsung memasang gaya angkuhnya, "Ho? Aku berbicara sesukaku, Sirius Black—jadi aku akan dengan senang hati mengatakan hal-hal buruk mengenai Bellatrix Black yang suka menindas anak perempuan yang lebih cantik daripada dia—"

"Sialan kau Prongs!" satu bantal melayang ke wajah James, "Dan aku tidak ragu untuk memakai kekuatan keluargaku agar bang Gringgots defisit akhir tahun ini—dan ayahmu akan kehilangan pekerjaan! Ha-ha-ha!" Sirius mengeluarkan bercanda satirnya.

Peter hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Remus yang terlihat bengong karena pertengkaran imbisil dan tidak penting ini, "Ini biasa terjadi, Remus—percayalah, ini cara mereka berdua berkomunikasi." ia berkata sambil mengambil jarak dari kedua bocah kelebihan energi itu, "Atau lebih tepatnya—bercanda?"

"Begitu?" Remus tertawa kecil melihat interaksi aneh di antara kedua penyelamatnya itu—namun entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dengan keributan ini, "Persahabatan kalian—" getir itu tercipta lagi ketika melihat Sirius dan James sibuk bergulat sana-sini, "—menyenangkan, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Remus?" Peter terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata itu.

Remus sedikit tersentak, "Eh? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Pettigrew—"

"Jangan—panggil aku Peter saja!" ralat Peter buru-buru, "Aku juga memanggilmu Remus, kan? Eh—atau kau keberatan kupanggil begitu?"

"Bukan—aku bukannya keberatan, hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja?"

Jujur, Remus tidak mengerti yang ia rasakan sekarang ini apa. Semenjak ia lahir sampai sekarang berada di kelas tujuh—ia tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat. Teman saja ia jarang punya, apalagi yang dekat. Dunianya sesempit sekolah, rumah dan rumah sakit. Ia harus menjalani ritual yang tidak dimiliki anak-anak seusianya—kecuali mereka yang sama sial bernasib sepertinya. Remus tidak pernah bergabung dengan klub apapun, berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan apapun, bahkan ia duduk di pinggir lapangan ketika jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Bocah dua belas tahun itu selalu menghabiskan makan siang di dalam kelas—sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Debu saja bisa membuatnya sesak napas. Terlalu lelah saja bisa membuatnya pingsan. Kedinginan sedikit saja bisa membuatnya kejang-kejang—coba, siapa yang mau berteman dengan orang seperti itu?

"Remus—" Peter mengguncang bahu Remus pelan, "kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Eh—oh, maaf!" ucap Remus terbata, "Aku tidak keberatan kok, sungguh. Kau boleh panggil aku Remus—jadi aku memanggilmu Peter, ya?"

Ekspresi Peter langsung bersinar, "Begitu 'kan lebih enak! Lagipula namamu bagus, sama dengan penemu kerajaan Yunani!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Roma, maksudmu, Pete—SIALAN KAU, PRONGS! SAKIT TAHU!" teriak Sirius ketika James dengan sengaja memiting lengannya—namun bukan Sirius namanya kalau dengan mudah akan menyerah. Kaki James ia injak lumayan keras—

"Ouch—BRENGSEK!" James mengumpat dengan frekuensi tinggi. Sempat ia mengaduh dan memeriksa kuku jari kakinya yang, syukurlah, masih lengkap, "Main-main denganku, heh? Oke, kuladeni kau!"

Dan Remus tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa lepas, "Astaga—kalian." ia berusaha bicara dalam tawanya, "Potter—Black. Peter—apa mereka tidak apa-apa dibiarkan begitu?"

"Err—biasanya sih, akan ada—"

_**BRAKKK—**_****

"—dia."

James dan Sirius membatu dalam posisi yang sangat tidak elit—dan demi keselamatan citra mereka, mari kita tinggalkan tak terdeksripsi. Remus sedikit terkejut karena pintu kamar pinjamannya mendadak terbuka, dan Peter sepertinya malah bersyukur karena orang ini datang lagi. Ya, Severus Snape—karena hanya _dia_ yang bisa mengendalikan tingkah binal kedua bocah lepas ini.

"Kau—Potter. Dan kau juga—Black." herannya, ia masih bisa tenang sekalipun sudah mendobrak pintu, "Aku sedang mempelajari _Ascaris lumbricoides_ dan teriakan tolol kalian benar-benar _berisik_!" tegas Severus sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Lebih baik kalian pulang! Kalian hanya mengganggu Remus, tahu!" dengan semena-mena ia membentak kedua pentolan kelas tersebut tanpa gentar sama sekali, "Dan tingkah kalian berdua membuat konsentrasi belajarku terganggu!"

Diceramahi sedemikian, sudah tentu James membalas dengan cengar-cengir, "Sesekali kau itu butuh main _House of the Death_ tahu—" gumamnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, "belajar terus. Pantas kau gampang marah. Cepat keriput—"

"Persetan dengan itu. Cepat angkat kaki!" Severus kembali memutar bola mata ketika melihat Sirius _benar-benar _berdiri dengan sebelah kaki, "Kau ini idiot atau apa, sih?"

Pembicaraan dan perdebatan penuh canda tawa (dan makian sinis) pun terus berlanjut. James dan Sirius malah kompak melempari Severus dengan bantal dan guling terdekat. Si surai hitam sebahu itu makin geram—namun tentu saja batas marahnya hanya sampai di sana. Ia menggulung buku seukuran A4 di tangan dan memukuli bahu dua bocah yang sampai sekarang dianggapnya tolol itu. Peter tentu saja menepuk tangan—menyemangati tanpa ikut campur dan memandang kagum pada kegesitan James. Canda dan gelak tawa mengisi ruangan kecil tersebut—dan hal itu membuat hati Remus terasa sangat hangat. Bersyukur, kalau ternyata di sisah hidupnya yang pendek, ia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu seindah ini. Sesuatu yang sampai detik ini masih asing—namun tenang.

Rasa itu bernama—_persahabatan_.

Severus tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk benar-benar mengusir paksa James dan Sirius dari kamar. Memang—perdebatan heboh terjadi dan tak henti membuat Remus tertawa. Ia melambaikan tangan, ringan pada James yang berteriak kalau ia akan menjenguk lagi besok untuk membawakan catatan pelajaran miliknya—dan Severus langsung meralat kalau James hanya akan memfotokopi buku catatannya. Peter sempat memeluknya ringan sebelum mengekor James dan Severus. Dan, jujur, orang terakhir ini membuat Remus kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Sirius Black—masih berdiri di tempatnya dan memandanginya. Sorot yang tidak menyenangkan, tetapi juga tidak meremehkan.

Ekspresi datar ini benar-benar membuat Remus bingung mau bereaksi apa.

"Err, Black—"

"Sirius."

Remus tersenyum, "Maaf. Sirius." ia meralat omongannya sendiri, "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini. Aku tertolong sekali." ucap Remus dengan nada tulus, "Tentu saja pada James juga Peter. Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya."

"Tentu—" Sirius memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, "aku duluan."

Remus mengangguk. Ia ikuti langkah menjauh Sirius yang sudah keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pengalaman hari ini meninggalkan rasa bersyukur mendalam bagi Lupin bocah. Mungkin memang masih tersisa rasa takut—namun kalau tidak karena penggencetan tadi sore, ia tak akan bisa berbicara dengan teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Remus memang tidak terlalu mengharap, tetapi ia cukup senang kalau memang benar ketiga anak lelaki itu akan menjenguknya lagi. Severus juga berkata akan membantunya kalau Remus butuh—

Tersenyum, Remus kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Teringat akan Severus Snape dengan sikap dingin namun perhatiannya. Juga Peter Pettigrew yang terlihat penakut tetapi ternyata sangat bersahabat. Sirius Black, si pangeran angkuh dan terlihat tidak peduli—namun ternyata memiliki jiwa penolong. Dan terakhir—James Potter. Remus segera merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Jaket berwarna merah-emas dengan nama sekolah mereka tertuliskan di bagian dada kanannya. Pakaian kebangsaan setiap murid yang menjadikan _baseball_ sebagai kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya. Dan—Remus juga baru sadar—ada kata _'captain'_ tersemat di sana.

"James—" ia bergumam. Lalu terlelap begitu saja—masih mengenakan jaket yang ukurannya terlalu besar itu.

_It's smells like you—_

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Remus John Lupin tertidur sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**(***)**

**.**

…Tanya ken-apa?

*kabur dari timpukan*

Err, review? 8Da *dibunuh karena malah ngerjain fict lain yang gak jelas oneshot apa multichap* #duagh Saya—hanya menyalurkan apa yang mampir ke otak ;A;


End file.
